bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Diary of Harold
Page 1: My name is Harold Vladamir Jenkins. I'm going to be writing this diary to document my life, discoveries, and some other stuff that I never want to forget. I've never been very good at writing, so this might not be perfect, but that's okay. As long as it is readable, it'll be fine. I want to give this to someone who has a big library. Maybe that window-breaking pyscopath Van Helsing. He has a big library. Hell. I've seen it myself. He could hold onto it for me. He might not be easy to convince, but I might be wrong. Cainhurst would be a safe place for this diary. There will be 10 pages in this book. Some will be related to ancient artifacts that I have discovered. Some will be about personal stuff that I want to write down. And maybe some are things that I'll write down when I'm really drunk. That should be interesting. Page 2: Over the course of my life, I've had many different relationships with many different women. Some might call me a "player" because of it. I lost count of how many women that I've slept with, but it is ovre 2 or 3 thousand by this point. Who was the first? That's right. My stepsister, Elena. She was so beautiful. She was my sister, but I was always attracted to her, even before she kissed me, and we formed a relationship in secret. Our relationship was good until her mother's funeral. I was disrespectful at the funeral, and she was not happy with me. Afterwards, I tried to comfort her, but she resisted me. We almost fought, and she gave me 3 scars on my face. The scars never healed. Then, I had to make things right with her, so I tracked her down, and we slept together. She got pregnant, and I fled Thrace like a coward. I returned 15 years later, and she was married. Then her husband raped her, and I killed him. After his funeral, I slept with Elena for the last time. I came back to Yharnam, and returned to Thrace 7 years later. I was forced to kill Elena. That was the hardest choice of my life. I will never forgive myself for that. She died in my arms, and her final words still drive me insane: "I'm sorry." Page 3: The next relationship that I had was with Lydia. I loved Lydia so much. I don't think that I've ever loved anyone in this world more than I loved her. She was very exotic, since she was part of a religion that I was unfamiliar with. But that's what I liked about her. We first met after I was nearly killed by 4 bandits in the woods. I was injured, passed out, and she rescued me. She healed my wounds, and kept me alive. From the moment that I laid my eyes on her, I loved her. We got married 4 years after that. Our relationship was good. At least, it was until I started losing my mind. She tried to convince me to change my ways, but I refused to be reasoned with. She called me insane, and I hit her on the face while wearing an iron gauntlet. I didn't feel bad about doing this at the time, but I do now, and I feel terrible about it. After killing the Shadow Lord, I returned home to her, and our relationship was healed. Then that sick freak Maltron came around, and he took her from me. She was pregnant when she died, so I lost both my wife and my child. I miss her so much. I cheated on Lydia twice while I was married, and I regret doing it. I've loved a few women in my life, but I loved Lydia the most. Page 4: My next relationship was with Henriett. I first met her after beating Lydia and recieving my Burial Blade from Gehrman. I was headed to Zachary's house, and was about to knock on the door, but she stopped me, and said that Zachary left Yharnam. I followed her, and found Zachary waiting for her. I killed Zachary, and she hated me. When I was banished from Yharnam, she tried to kill me, and almost succeeded. She would have killed me if I didn't kiss her in order to make her stop attacking me. After Lydia's death, Henriett and I formed a relationship. It was very good, until she got raped by Numoc. She kept that from me, and I was furious when I found out. I apologized not long after that, and our relationship was healed. We got married a few days after that. When I had to Meet the Reaper, I left her a note so that she knew that I was alive. When I returned after 26 years, she was very happy. Page 5: My last relationship is with Samantha. I first met her after I made a deal with Arminius in prison. I had to tell Samantha that he loves her. I was nervous about meeting her, because my mother was also named Samantha. I was kind of angry when I found out that she was a prostitute and stripper. When I saw her, I was stunned. She was gorgeous. I was very surprised by how pretty she was. She seduced me, and succeeded. I slept with her, and felt kind of happy. When I found out that she was working for my enemies, I didn't feel any hostility toward her. Two days before I met the reaper, I went to Arminius's house to speak with him, but he wasn't home. I talked with Samantha, and there was some major tension between us. If Arminius didn't come in the house when he did, who knows what would have happened. The last thing that I did before meeting the reaper was kiss Samantha. When I returned, I told her that I love her. Page 6: Okay. Enough talking about my relationships. Let's talk about some fun stuff. My children were very happy to meet me. Jack, my son, looks just like me, except for the eyes. He has Henriett's green eyes. He is very similar to my father. He doesn't like guns, and uses a bow instead. He even dresses similarly to my father. He doesn't like violence, which is something that is almost unique to him. Lydia, my daughter, looks like Henriett did when she was young, but she has my black hair instead of Henriett's blonde hair. She wears armor that is identical to Elena's, and even uses two daggers, just like Elena. My children are best friends. They are almost always together, aside from when they are sleeping. Thankfully, they aren't like me. Page 7: During one of my many journey's, I found an ancient artifact. It is an ancient set of armor that is very strong, but has the weight of a feather. I copied the design of it into a blueprint, and enhanced my robe to have the same strength as the armor. I destroyed the blueprint not long after that, because I couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands. I built several armor sets like that, and I strongly regret it. I locked them all away in my secret armory. Hopefully, they will never be discovered. This is the only time that I have ever regretted being a great blacksmith. Page 8: I have the cursed Blood of Hades in my veins. I am a demi-god, which means that I have incredible power. The blood can be used for many things. The most useful is curing diseases. Any disease can be cured by the blood. It isn't like the old blood. My blood has no side effects. It will not turn you into a beast. Even insanity can be cured by the blood. Weapons crafted by it have the power to drain immortality, causing an immortal to become mortal. This power is extremely useful. I've already crafted many of these weapons. Hopefully, they will be used by good people, not my enemies. Page 9: There is another way to cure immortality and insanity. The Silver Chalice of Hades is a chalice with a skull on it. To use if for the cure, you must drink your own blood from the chalice. The artifact is located in an ancient underground city. I've never been there. I would like to, but I don't know if I'll have the time. All I know about its location is that it is in Thrace, and is underneath an ancient ruin. So, it's a ruin inside of another ruin. I don't know if it will ever be found, but it might be. Page 10: I'm finished now. I would like for this diary to be kept save for me. I will try to convince Van Helsing to hold onto it for me. We don't really care for each other, so he might be difficult to persuade. I'll try my best, and will hopefully be successful. Category:Blog posts